No Serenity
by moorinya
Summary: Neji wanted some peace. Hinata wanted to know what it tasted like. Hiashi wanted someone else to deal with the problem, and poor Hanabi was just caught in the middle. It would be foolish to use the word 'serene' to describe the Hyuuga family. WARNING: rated T but contains suggestive behavior, NejiHina ONESHOT.


**Moo**: Hi . It's been such a long time since I have sat down to write fanfiction. I was a user here years back, but now that I'm much older, I think I'll start fresh and begin to write again. Although, I don't have a lot of time, being a Junior in high school after all, but right now I'm on winter break. Oh yeah, it's also almost 3:00 in the morning, but I had a sudden urge to write a fanfiction piece for Neji. Neji... oh my poor baby. I won't spoil it for those who haven't read chapter 614... but now I hate those numbers very much. Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own anything, just having fun with Kishi's characters.

* * *

No Serenity - _by moorinya_

Friday afternoon was a beautiful, warm day in the Leaf Village and many young children were outside flying their kites, playing ninja and picking flowers down by the river. Neji was watching with contentment at the red paper diamonds gliding peacefully in the air from the platform surrounding his training area in the Hyuuga estate. He had just finished the first round of exercises his uncle had dealt for him to complete and was now taking a quick rest to rehydrate and refuel. The air felt nice against his face that was coated in sticky sweat, and the trees were creating a lovely song composed of rustling leaves and shaking branches.

Neji couldn't imagine anything negative disturbing his phenomenal feelings and the wonderful couple of hours he was having; he was also expecting his cousin Hinata to return within the half hour to serve him a snack and some hot tea. For right now he was sipping on a bottle of chilled water; the taste had never seemed so amazing to Neji before, but now that he was parched, it was like he was drinking heaven. It was strange for the house to be so quiet and vacant. Normally the estate was bustling with ANBU flying in and out on errands for the Hokage, or was in a ruckus because his uncle couldn't find certain paperwork he had to hand in to Lady Tsunade the next day. But not today. Today Neji's home was serene, and he was enjoying every moment of it.

Of course, every moment until there was a loud crash, a high pitched scream and a long slew of profound curse words that could only belong to Hiashi Hyuuga. "Hinata Hyuuga! Get away from that door!" He heard his uncle shout, "God dammit, Hanabi get me the garden hose. Now!"

Neji watched in astonished confusion as his younger cousin bolted through the far entrance of the training ground in a furrey of brown and grey, grabbed the watering hose by the nasal and then darted back inside with a rope of green rubber trailing behind her.

"What in the," the boy raised a brow; then furrowed them together when Hanabi returned, bursting outside in a cloud of black smoke and coughing up a storm. Her dark brown hair was mussed and tears blotted around her eyes as she hacked like a dying animal. She looked towards Neji squinting, her face clearly telling him that she just realized for the first time he had been sitting there.

Her little pink mouth curled in amusement, "Oh, you better get in there Neji nii-san."

Neji felt foolish for daring to use the word serene to describe his home.

* * *

Everything was charred in black ash. The doorframe, the accompanied wall and flooring, her futon and windowpane. All her extra clothes too, were burned and ruined in a pile of soot and charcoal. Her unfortunate ankle, that had happened to be too close to an angry red flame, was throbbing in a sort of pain that only a third degree burn could cause.

All Hinata had tried to do was bring her cousin a pot of hot tea, a bowl of blueberries, and relaxing medical incense that would help to ease his muscle tension. It wasn't her fault that their housekeeper just finished cleaning the floors, so it certainly wasn't her fault that she slipped on a puddle of water said housekeeper forgot to mop up, therefore it was most definitely not her fault that she dropped all of Neji's afternoon assortments on the floor; but it was her fault that she didn't make sure the flame had completely distinguished when she lit the rod of incense. And now Hinata couldn't stop blaming herself for setting her own bedroom on fire and causing her father so much trouble.

"I'm so sorry father, I-I really didn't mean to. I-I j-just wanted t-to..." She helplessly blubbered up to her scowling parent from her seat on the wooden ground. The situation was embarrassing and it was hard to ignore the sting of her burn, but Hinata knew crying would only make Hiashi angrier, so she tried relentlessly to swallow her tears by nibbling her inner cheek.

Hiashi's eyes rolled to the sky as he took in a huge breath of air, "Hinata, for the last time, stop apologizing to me for you clumsy behavior. It is not me who should feel bad for the trouble that you caused." He said blatantly with his arms folded firmly against his breast. His shoulders looked stiff and tense; most likely this fairly recent act of chaos was just a cherry on top of the head Hyuuga's hectic and busy Friday.

"U-um, I do. I mean I do f-feel shame father." Little thumbs started twiddling nervously "I'll pay to get it repaired, I p-promise." She offered, her voice cracking from withheld tears.

Just then Neji approached the scene, with little Hanabi trailing behind, and paused so his mind could catch up with what his eyes were seeing. The burned doorway, the blackened floor and ceiling, and the expensive high quality bamboo walls destroyed in ash; Hinata quivering at his uncle's feet, and the older man with an expression like he just sniffed something rotten. After a couple moments, when the whiplash came to a standstill, Neji cleared his throat and dared to ask what in the hell had happened here.

Hiashi clicked his tongue, and threw his arms in Hinata's direction, "Well, what does it look like?" Neji averted his eyes to look at the girl on the ground, taking notice of the red flesh she was trying to cover with her hand. "This useless child slipped on a puddle, and my fine furnishing payed the price!" He snapped. Hinata winced, catching Neji's stare and then quickly looked away, her eyes choosing to focus on her burned ankle because seeing him just made her feel worse. Of course her father's harsh words affected her as well, but she knew he was angry and overworked, and she was also used to it by now. Hinata's heart throbbed with so many negative emotions, mainly guilt and shame, because it was a childish and silly accident that could have put her entire family in danger. And for this reason she felt especially shameful towards her cousin; honorable charismatic Neji who held so much respect from the Hyuuga's. Everyone thought, that compared to her, was a much better choice to succeed Hiashi as head of the clan, and this stunt proved it.

Neji let his gaze linger on the sniffling girl a moment longer before he allowed it to shift towards Hinata's destroyed bedchamber. "Did all of Hinata-sama's things get burned uncle?" He asked, daring to peer into the blackened disaster. There were various burn marks where flames had licked and eaten hungrily and he also noticed the garden hose laying near Hinata's destroyed bureau. It was snaking out into the hallway and through various rooms to the training ground where Hanabi had came out to fetch it.

Hiashi took another deep breath before answering, "She sleeps with you tonight."

Simultaneously, both Hinata and Neji snapped their heads to face their elder, "What?" Hanabi chuckled from behind her cousin and Hinata felt her face scorch.

"Uncle, please, let her sleep with Hanabi." Neji suggested, pointing at the youngest family member.

Hiashi shook his head, "No. She sleeps with you. Hanabi has early training tomorrow morning and her bedroom is too small. Neji, you have the largest room, so you can share a corner of it for one night."

They could tell his words were final and that arguing was futile, but Hinata could see the clear uncomfortable displeasure on her cousin's face, so she piped up in a last attempt to change her father's mind. "Father, I can sleep out here tonight, I-I don't mind the bugs. B-besides, I should at least try to clean some of t-this up."

Hiashi grunted, "It's going to be an extremely chilly night Hinata, don't be foolish." and added as he turned to leave, "If you catch ill, it will only be a greater burden. You will sleep in Neji's room, and that is final." He glanced back at her room and made a quick motion with his hands "I'll have one of the cleaning ladies come tidy up tomorrow afternoon. I will see you both at dinner."

Hinata watched in dismay as the head Hyuuga retreated into the left wing corridor. Her arms felt weak, like jelly in their sockets. Sharing a room with Neji would certainly make them both very uncomfortable, Hinata especially, and it made her nervous. She knew there would be less privacy which would put the two in personal situations, and the young girl didn't know if that was a safe situation to be in when Neji is concerned.

"Oh, Neji nii-san, I'm s-so sorry about this... r-really, I can sleep outside tonight. F-father won't find out." Of course he'd find out; Hiashi always had his way of catching those that disobey his orders, but Neji didn't bother to point that out. Instead he took a deep breath and rubbed his temples, thinking it best to address her injured ankle before she could come up with some excuse to avoid it.

"Hinata-sama, you're injured." He stated, kneeling on one leg to reach her level and touched the pale skin that surrounded her reddened wound.

Hinata's breath caught in her throat. She wiggled a little to maneuver from his touch, "P-please nii-san, I'm ok."

But Neji wouldn't have any of that. He turned to Hanabi, who was still standing by the doorway, and ordered her to retrieve some ointment from the first-aid wing. Then he glared harsh, pearly white daggers at the child when she began to complain about how far the first-aid wing was.

Hanabi swallowed, spitting out a quiet 'yes nii-san' and sulked out of the room with a quivering lip.

Neji's attention returned to his cousin once Hanabi disappeared around the corner, and moved in a little closer."Hinata-sama, put your arm around my neck." he told her, offering his shoulder for her to use. Hinata's face fumed and she began to feel jittery on top of her prior nervousness. She could smell the sweat and the faint after scent of soap on her cousin's skin; it was a nice kind of smell, one she never realized Neji had, but she thought it suited him. The younger Hyuuga found herself wondering what kind of taste it would have, and blushed harder at the dirty thoughts that followed. She was so caught up in the salty-sweet scent that she hadn't noticed she was sniffing her cousin until Neji cleared his throat. "I said, put your arm around me, not sniff me Hinata-sama." Hinata gasped in surprise, covering her nose with two hands to hide the obvious blush that was staining her cheeks. Neji fluttered his eyes in annoyance and pulled back slightly so he could cradle the girl in his arms and lift her from the floor. "Alright then, I'll just do it myself."

Hinata couldn't find the correct words to form a proper sentence, so she shut her mouth and allowed the older Hyuuga to lead her towards his bedroom. Neji's shoulders were narrow and slender, but they were strong and made Hinata feel safe to be carried in his arms. She noticed how muscular his chest was, as her body was pushed against it, and thought to herself that all his training really did wonders to his body. Her heart was racing rapidly and she feared he could hear it through her breast, so she practised taking deep breaths to slow the blood flow and calm her nerves. He'd always made her feel uneasy in a way she wasn't used to, and being this close to him only increased that feeling to a point that made her dizzy.

Everyone was aware of how handsome Neji was, Hinata more than anyone, and living under the same roof was becoming a challenge for her moral sanity. She's fantasized about him once or twice, but afterwards she always felt ashamed and guilty. They were family after all, and a normal person was not supposed to be having dirty thoughts about their cousins.

When they arrived at his room, Neji put her on top of his futon and bent down to get another look at that ankle burn. Assuming Hanabi would purposefully delay the retrieval of the ointment to spite him for being harsh, he'd have to do some preparations prior to the treatment. He examined the red skin that had now began to blister, but saw with relief that it wasn't festering. It was, however, shiny and smooth and damp with blood; Neji knew that if it wasn't treated properly soon it could become infected, and Hinata needed to train on Monday for an upcoming mission with Kiba Inuzuka and that knucklehead Naruto.

When Neji gently grazed his finger over the burn, Hinata recoiled and pulled her leg away. The sudden touch had caused the sting to worsen, but she knew that wasn't the only reason for her impulse. However, unaware of Hinata's ulterior motives, Neji grabbed her leg in a firm grip, making sure not to accidentally catch the wounded part, and extended it back closer to his face. He gave her a hard stare that silently told her to keep still and not make sudden moves; so Hinata bit her lip and shut her eyes. "Nii-san, i-it hurts."

"I know Hinata-sama, but you have to keep very still so that I don't accidentally irritate it." His words were hard and solid, but Neji's grip, although strong, was warm and gentle. The pain dulled down to a small twinge and an occasional throb, and now Hinata couldn't blame her accelerated heartbeat on the searing pain. Neji stood up and informed her that he would be right back with a washcloth and some warm water to clean up the blood, and then proceeded out into the hallway. The young girl let out a breathy sigh and touched her cheek. Her skin was warm and she knew it was her cousin that caused her face to flush. She felt uncomfortable and slightly disturbed by how he made her feel. It was that strange feeling she couldn't quite put a finger on, and it only happened around Neji. She realized that no other person she knew could make her feel quite like he did. Something about her cousin unnerved her, and recently it had become harder and harder for her to dismiss these feelings as simple admiration. When she saw him passing by in the halls, she immediately wanted to turn and walk the other way; instead she'd look at her feet as to not raise suspicion when he walked by. She had tried to convince herself that perhaps she had come to hate Neji, because she always wanted to dash in the other direction when she saw him. It was much better than the opposite opinion, but it was proven to be false, because the younger Hyuuga knew if that were true she would not have the desire for him to pay her attention. And she did. Hinata liked it very much when Neji greeted her in the kitchen for lunch, or when he asked her to sit with him during breaks after training for several hours. But most of all, Hinata looked forward to dinner every evening because she got to see him- sometimes sit next to him- at the dinner table. It was true that Neji was cold to her, but Hinata had come to learn that it really wasn't personal. At least not anymore. Ever since the chunnin exams ended, it was like Neji went from prickly icecold to pleasantly frosty, and she noticed that frosty is just how her cousin is. And it was when this sudden change in Neji occurred that Hinata's feelings shifted.

By the time Neji returned with a bowl of warm water, a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a white washcloth, Hinata had convinced herself yet again that these strange feelings of attraction were no more than a brother complex she had developed over time. She fixed her stare on the older Hyuuga as he dipped the cloth into the water and began to dab gently at her ankle. Small whimpers escaped her lips after the first few swipes, but she got used to the feeling eventually and allowed him to continue without any fuss. He was leant over in a way that made his long dark hair tickle her leg as he worked, and Hinata fought off the urge to take a handful of it between her fingers to see how soft it really was.

The white fabric was tinted a soft red by the time Neji finished with the water, but Hinata wasn't prepared for the intense, howling surge of pain that the rubbing alcohol brought. She felt relaxed during the warm water process -she enjoyed it actually- so when Neji suddenly applied the alcohol without giving any warning, the high pitched scream that ripped from her throat made the older boy jump in his spot.

"Hinata-sama please! Keep your voice down. We don't want to disturb the entire estate." Neji hissed, patting Hinata's knee as an attempt to calm her.

"B-but Nii-san it hurts so bad!" She cried, tears pooling around her eyelids, "p-please remove it!"

Neji shook his head, continuing to dab lightly at the burn, "Shh, I promise it won't hurt this badly for long. You'll get use to the feeling, just take a deep breath." his voice got softer, gentler, and his eyes locked with hers. They looked concerned, swimming with sympathy at his younger cousin's pain. Neji'd been wounded hundreds of times worse than Hinata before, so he could imagine perfectly how bad it must be hurting her. Once, Tsunade had to have him tied to the hospital bed after a rough mission in order to properly care for his wounds. He caused quite a scene, lashing out at the other medic ninjas and nearly murdering Gai-sensei with gentle fist when he had tried to hold him down.

"A-ah, Neji nii-san." Hinata gasped hoarsely, "I c-can't.." She balled her fists into the futon and squeezed so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Yes you can. But please, don't make so much noise Hinata-sama, bite your lip if you have to." Neji instructed, so Hinata nibbled her lip furiously to keep from screaming again. "I'm almost there, I just have to get-"

"N-no!" the younger yelled out as he touched a still very sensitive area on her burn, swinging her feet out so fast that not even Neji had time to dodge a very powerful kick that landed against his lower jaw.

There was a loud crack followed by a thud and a groan that Neji let out from where he'd been knocked to the ground. "Dammit Hinata-sama..." His jaw was most certainly dislocated and he'd have to get some ice to numb the pain before he could insert it back into its correct location.

Hinata gasped, realizing what she had done, and scrambled off the bed on one foot to help her cousin to a standing position, "Oh my goodness, nii-san, are you o-okay?" the words flew out so quickly that it sounded more like "Omigossniisanisgret?" as Hinata offered her hand, but Neji blew it off and told her he was going to get some ice from the kitchen.

"Just wait here, we're not done yet," he said, opening the door and meeting very wide, very startled pearly white eyes, "Oh, Hanabi you're back."

Hanabi didn't react or say anything. She just stood there, staring unblinking at her older cousin with a lack jaw and pink cheeks. The ointment Neji had demanded she retrieve was clutched between her two little hands, but was removed easily by an unwavering Neji who then tossed it over to Hinata. "Apply that yourself. You can do that much right?"

Hinata caught the medicine, and looked at Neji, then Hanabi, then back to Neji with a red face and a pair of apologetic eyes, "I'm so sorry nii-san, I-I didn't mean t-to."

In response, Neji held up his hand, signaling her to stop and rubbed his jaw. He looked back down at Hanabi who hadn't even flinched, "What is it Hanabi?" he barked at the child with an icy growl.

Hanabi squeaked and turned on her heel down the hallway, a string of flustered apologies followed behind her as she vanished from sight. Neji raised a brow in confusion, wondering just what was going through that young head of hers, but another thought dawned on him, so he turned to his cousin one last time, "After you finish with that" he motioned towards the ointment, "make your bed, there are extra futons in that closet over there." The older Hyuuga pointed to a pair of sliding doors closest to his dressing table, then turned his back on the Hinata, his long dark hair swishing like a glossy wave as he retreated towards the kitchen.

Shame hung above Hinata's head for the billionth time that day as she lethargically sat legs forward on the ground to apply the ointment. She removed the lid and applied a generous amount on her burn, but didn't feel the slightest bit relieved even as the pain numbed tremendously. After she had recapped the medicine and placed it on Neji's desk, she made for the sliding doors and rolled out a purple futon on the floor next to Neji's. This was the second time today she caused her cousin trouble; first he had to share his room unwillingly, and as thanks he gets a black and blue face. Her heart sunk deeper in her ribs as the guilt ate away at her. Hinata didn't want to be such a burden, but it seemed like wherever she went she was causing unnecessary trouble for someone else. And what she hated even more was that this time it was Neji she was troubling. Her cousin who, although sometimes distant and reserved, was good at heart and was willing to dedicate his life to serve the family, and to serve her. An honorable ninja who deserved the title of Hyuuga successor and not Hinata's personal caregiver. Vicious words towards herself were swirling in her mind; her nails dug deep into the fabric of the futon before she let out an exasperated sigh and flung herself down into its softness.

She pictured in her mind the frowning face of her father every time she messed up or made a mistake; how disappointed he looked at her. Hinata knew that deep in her fathers heart, Hiashi wished Neji was his child instead of her. The offspring of the head branch of the Hyuuga clan was supposed to be capable of leading the entire family, and Hinata could barely lead herself without falling. Then she thought of her friends, who always needed to take care of her on missions. She was always the one getting hurt and passing out during or after a battle, and she was the deadbeat that dragged everyone behind. There wasn't a day that went by that Hinata thought her clan would be better off without her; better off with Neji as her father's successor.

Hinata buried her nose into the purple cloth and smashed her good limbs into the floor, "Hinata, why are you so stupid and troublesome?" she asked out loud to herself.

"Don't say that Hinata-sama. You're by no means stupid." Neji's deep voice came from the doorway. Surprised that he had heard her small fit, Hinata shot up and fixed her gaze up to where he stood. Neji was holding a tray that contained slices of watermelon, a kettle of jasmine tea and two bowls of steaming hot udon noodles. His brows were quirked and his lips were pursed. A free hand was placed against his slender hip and his hair was untied and hanging loose against his shoulder blades. Hinata hadn't noticed how long her cousin had been gone, but she could tell by the fact that he was in his black training shirt and sweats that it had been a good chunk of time. She knew Neji undressed down to his undergarments when he expected to be in his room for the rest of the night.

Hinata rubbed the back of her neck, blushing at the thought of Neji's attractive appearance, and looked questionably at the tray he was holding. "Uncle told me to bring our dinner in here since he suspected you'd have trouble walking to the dining hall."

As Neji placed the food beside their futons, Hinata caught a glimpse at the bruise that was already forming on the older Hyuuga's jaw. Another pang of guilt knotted in her stomach, which Neji could easily read on her face as it twisted in remorse. "I-I'm really sorry nii-san."

"Hinata-sama, don't. I don't care about it, so please don't worry so much." He reassured her. She didn't seem convinced so he thought changing the subject might be a better route, and pushed the tray towards her. "Eat something, I know you haven't had a meal all day."

That was true. Hinata had been so busy finishing some house work on top of various errands, that she had no time to spare for a trip to the kitchen to get some food. It was only now that she could hear her stomach growl over the rapid thuds of her heart, so she reached for a slice of watermelon and began to consume it in small bites. Neji joined her, breaking his chopsticks and pulling one of the bowls of noodles towards himself. The two ate in awkward silence until Neji hushed his nervous cousin again when she attempted to apologize for the fifth time. He really didn't care about his jaw or the bruise -it would heal within two days anyway-, but what he did care about was that she felt the need to say sorry so many times. It bothered him that she felt like a burden when he thought of her as close family -friends even-, and he'd like to think she'd realized this by now. So when he came back into the room to see her beating herself up like that, it made him upset. He almost felt like hugging her, which he refrained from doing. Neji didn't like the idea that he felt an urge to comfort her in such a way, but he liked the idea of her self loathing even less.

After they had finished their meals, Neji left the tray outside of his doorway so he would remember to return it to the kitchen in the morning and Hinata excused herself to the bathroom so she could change into one of Neji's long white t-shirts and rinse her face with cold water before bed. It had gotten dark pretty fast, so when the younger Hyuuga returned to her cousin's bedroom dressed in his shirt, moonlight was already pouring through the shoji doors. Neji was already under his covers, with long brown locks splayed out around his head. Hinata understood how tired he must be from all his hard training, even though it was cut short by her small catastrophe. He always pushed himself so hard, sometimes too hard, so it wasn't surprising that he conked out so fast. She began yawning as well, but found it harder to fall asleep once she was snuggled in her futon. Her eyes were fixated on the ceiling, her thoughts swimming like a two way current. Hearing Neji's slow breathing relaxed her, but his presence only reminded her of those uncomfortable feelings she had been trying desperately to subside.

He was so close to her. She could smell that salty sweet scent from earlier, and it was intoxicating her mind. Her previous wonders of its taste snuck back into her mind, 'causing her to flip to her side in embarrassment and will herself to stop thinking such thoughts. Neji was her blood related cousin, their fathers had been brothers.

Still. Hinata turned to rest her cheek against the floor and looked wantonly at the back of Neji's head. She really did want to know how he tasted.

What seemed like hours ticked by before she crawled out from under her covers and tip toed over to Neji's futon. Hinata took great care in being quiet, as to not wake him from his sleep and knelt over her cousin's sleeping form with her hair hanging in her face. Looking closely, she swooned at how long his eyelashes were, cascading small shadows along his cheekbone, and complimenting his fair skin in the moonlight. Neji was undoubtedly handsome, but in this light he was breath taking. She couldn't help but ghost the pad of her pointer finger along his chin and up the curve of his ear. Her heart was throbbing so much that it ached to be inside her chest; it was like it was trying to hammer a way through her ribs to feel some sort of relief.

Neji's eyes squinted, but didn't open. However, that was enough to startle the young girl, and she drew her hand away quickly from his face. When he didn't wake up after a couple minutes, she tried again, dipping her finger down the crook of his neck and stopping at his jawline. Hinata's mind went numb with guilt as she prodded at the area she had kicked. Neji shifted and made a small noise, but still did not wake. She let out a soft breath that she didn't realize she was holding, and retracted her hand. She knew this was wrong and dirty, and that if the older woke up he'd probably freak out and avoid her for the rest of his life.

Hinata's eyes narrowed; that would make her extremely sad.

Turning her attention away from Neji's face, she flipped her hands so that thy were open palm up in her lap. She thought about how they drew lines along her cousin's face, and how they had felt his smooth delicious skin; and without really contemplating what she was doing, Hinata licked the finger she had used to touch Neji. It was a faint taste, but the salty and sweet were both there like she had imagined, and it was the tastiest thing she'd ever experienced. Of course she felt kinky, but at that moment she was far beyond caring. Hinata lapped at the finger until it began to taste like herself again, but she hadn't had enough. Her throat was itchy with want and her heart was accelerating out of control. The young Hyuuga couldn't believe what she was about to do, but it was like her body was in control and her mind couldn't stop it. She was easing forward, slowly and carefully, towards the elder's face and then, when she could feel his breath tickling her chin, she craned her neck until her nose was nearly touching Neji's cheek. And before Hinata could think about it twice, her tongue poked out and swiped over his flesh.

This time the taste was far stronger than it had been on her finger, and it was so much better too. When she made absolutely sure she hadn't aroused her cousin, she stole another quick taste, and then another, and more until she was at it like a small puppy. Hinata's brain was only message it could send to her body was that she wanted, needed, to have more. So she continued, applying more pressure to Neji's futon as to get a better position at his neck. Hinata licked around his ear, down his collarbone and then back up his throat towards his chin, before stopping dead at his lips. Those looked the most delicious of all, but Hinata knew she'd be pushing her luck if she went there. Neji's lips looked so soft, though, and it was like they were tempting her by parting themselves slightly in his sleep. God, if there was ever something Hinata wanted most in the world, it was to taste her those lips. But if he were to wake up, what would he think?

She could hear the words disgusting troll in the back of her mind, so she shook her head as an attempt to rid the unwanted thought. Hinata wrestled with her conscious until she finally gave in to her desire. Fine. If Neji were to wake up and call her disgusting, then at least she'd hear it from someone else and not have to live with the secret locked in her mind for the rest of her life. She decided she would be more miserable with these forbidden feelings locked up in her heart than if Neji were to refuse her. So Hinata carefully shifted herself to a more desired position, and brought her face so close that her eyelashes kissed the bridge of the older boy's nose. Her own lips parted, her tongue escaping its cavern to lap timidly at Neji's mouth. The licking soon turned into kissing, lips pulling at lips; at first gently but quickly progressed into desperation. Hinata's self control had flown out the window and all she could feel was heat and the pounding in her chest as she cupped her cousin's face and trailed open mouthed kisses down his neck. She felt his hair. Glossy like silk from an angel's robe, but accidentally and without knowing it, pulled slightly too hard. Before she was even near satisfied, strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up into a sitting position.

"Hinata-sama, what in the world do you think you're doing?" Neji, clearly awake now, had flustered cheeks, but did a good job at keeping a composed face.

Hinata was yanked back to reality and then into a drowning pool of embarrassment and panic, "N-Neji n-nii-san, I-I, um, o-oh my god, I c-can," her stuttering was like a steccato symphony gone wrong, and her thumbs were going at it in her infamous twiddling, "u-um, l-let me e-explain."

Neji folded his arms, hair mussed to one side, but looking very sexy all the same "I wish you would." His own heart was hammering loudly in his chest, but the his astonishment at the moment trumped all other thoughts and feelings.

"I-I was just, w-well," she scrambled for the right words, but her mouth was dry and it was hard to form a proper sentence. "t-this morning you smelled really g-good, a-and I j-just wanted to know h-how you tasted." When Hinata finished, she looked from her befuddled cousin to her knees, her neck was wet in nervous sweat. 'He thinks I'm disgusting.' She thought.

Even though the younger Hyuuga had told herself she was okay with Neji thinking she was gross and disturbed, when the moment came she wasn't prepared at all and found herself taking back those words. But Neji, on the other hand, took her blunt honesty as charming, although it didn't change the fact that he awoke to his blood related cousin sucking relentlessly on his body; it also didn't change the fact that he kind of liked it.

Hinata looked up at him meekly after he didn't respond for minutes. Her eyes were glazed with lust and her pupils were dilated in hunger. She licked her lips to lap up the remnants of Neji's taste, and without warning launched herself back at her cousin, and resumed her kissing and licking shamelessly. Neji was too surprised in those seconds to completely recall what was taking place, but when he collected his appropriate thoughts, he pushed her back once again. "Hinata-sama, please control yourself." He snapped, then softened his voice. "We're cousins." He said it like that fact had been stamped in his brain, and he was to recite it in everytime situations such as this came into play.

"I-I know Neji nii-san, b-but I can't help it!" Hinata whined, tears of rejection leaking from her eyes. Her throat was burning and her head began to throb,"It's disgusting, I'm disgusting. I-I know that b-but.." she began sobbing into her palms feeling refused and hurt and humiliated.

Neji's eyes grew kinder as he touched her wrist lightly, trying to gain her attention, "You're not disgusting Hinata-sama." He paused, "But we can't."

Hinata bore her tear-dewed eyes straight into Neji's pearly white ones, and asked with a quivering lip, "w-why is it s-so wrong?" She knew the logical answer of course, but she didn't want that to be the sole reason. She wanted a different answer because the first one didn't satisfy her; it wasn't good enough anymore. She was realizing now how much her confused thoughts had been want for her older cousin, and that her admiration must have went to something more without her acknowledgment.

Neji contemplated her question, and then sighed, "Because, we're cousins." He frowned when she choked a little, but continued, "Hinata-sama, what would our family think hm? We have responsibilities as part of the Hyuuga clan, we can't just do whatever we want to."

Furiously shaking her head, Hinata refused to listen to what her cousin was saying, so she dove back in, wrapping her arms around Neji's neck as hard as she could and buried her face in his chest. Neji could have easily removed her, he knew that, but something made him pretend for just a moment that she was stronger in this foreplay than he was. He narrowed his eyes and glanced at her exposed calf from under his white t-shirt. "This is wrong."

Hinata's grip tightened even more, "I-I know, I know."

Finally pulling her back, Neji had a grip on her waist and a fix on her eyes. He took in her tossed short hair, and pouting lower lip, her large reddening eyes and her miniscule, delicate face. He listened to her breathing pattern and the beating of her heart, and watched her chest rise and fall in broken sobs. He watched a tear roll down her face, and felt the need to wipe it away, but he didn't. He just sat there, absorbing the beautiful image that was his younger cousin. Neji wanted this, he'd admit that now; he wanted her. So he furrowed his eyebrows and cursed the entire Hyuuga clan.

"N-Neji-"

"Just shut up Hinata-sama." He told her, and then smashed their lips together with as much need and want as she had.

The two fell back onto Neji's futon, with the oldest on top kissing her lips, her face, her nose and her lips again, forgetting his uncle, the elders, Hanabi, and any other person that would call this disgusting, because it wasn't. Screw the people who thought it was; Neji could beat the crap out of them anyway.

When Hinata yelped as Neji accidently brushed her burn, the older Hyuuga fixed it by lifting her small body so that her legs could wrap around his waist. Tears continued to stream down Hinata's face, from happiness but also from ache and relief. She knit her hands in Neji's hair, and Neji suppressed a moan when she began nipping at his shoulder. They were entangled in each others arms; hot bodies moving together to produce pleasure and lust, while lips found various patches of skin to kiss. Hinata could feel Neji's heart pound against her body with the same confused, yet mutual, feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on.

And when they were spent and exhausted, Hinata found a comfortable place on Neji's chest with her arms looped around his stomach like a small koala bear. And Neji didn't bother with the covers, because they were too hot and too tired for their assistance anyway. Neither of them said a word, but allowed those couple of moments of peace because they could tell a rough journey was laid out in front of them. Neji smirked as the word destiny flew through his mind, but as he was drifting off to sleep, he couldn't help but feel there was something he should have done first.

And in the morning, as a completely shaken Hanabi stood dumbfounded in the doorway of her cousin's bedroom, he remembered that in the Hyuuga estate, there was no privacy, there was no relaxation, and there certainly was no serenity.

END

* * *

**Moo**: Oh God. Did you like it? I didn't want to write smut, because I always think stories are more emotional (better?) without steamy sex. I had no idea where I was going with this in the long run, so I hope it was ok.  
I would be so grateful if you could leave a review and some feedback before you exit this page! Thank you for reading, I'll try to write more one-shots before my break ends... which is tomorrow so maybe it's impossible(?) hehe!

P.S. I took the story off of the website because I started reading through it again, and saw it needed some extreme editing first. I hope it was better this time around!

P.P.S If this story gets 10+ reviews, I'll write another one shot.


End file.
